


Bittersweet

by hopelikefyre



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chronicles of Link's Life, Divorce, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Losing Everything Then Getting Better, One-Shot Chapters, Slice of Life, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelikefyre/pseuds/hopelikefyre
Summary: Somewhat based on the life of Aaron West (and the Roaring Twenties).
Series: Bittersweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Divorce and the Hyrulean South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Mipha were happy. Then, everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did look up the word "Hyrulean" just so I could make this title.
> 
> Disclaimer: I must woefully admit that the Zelda franchise isn’t owned by me.
> 
> Another sad one. Joy.

Link stopped his horse near the stable’s entrance. Dismounting, he read the sign above the door to the inn, but his mind could barely register the letters, let alone comprehend the meaning of the words. He spoke with the innkeeper, asking for bed, boarding for his horse, and food. The innkeeper, obviously compassionate, could see that Link had been through much; the dark bags under his eyes indicated a number of long, sleepless nights, his clothes were worn to the point that tiny holes had appeared in the fabric, and it was painfully obvious that Link had not had a proper meal in weeks. Taking pity on the traveler, the innkeeper allowed him to eat and board his horse for free, charging him only for the bed. He introduced himself as Padok, and instructed the local hand, Phanna, to board Link’s horse while he filled out the proper paperwork. His wife began preparing the ingredients for their meal as Link signed his name at the bottom of the document in a childish scrawl. His deftness and stability were long lost to him; in fact, he could barely keep his hands from shaking nowadays. It had been a long journey from his home in Zora’s Domain, and the insomnia he often endured had dulled his once razor-sharp senses. Had he been anywhere else, Link would have been a prime target for bandits. However, such was not the case in Hyrule and, though his rupee pouch was significantly lighter than when he began his journey, he had enough to afford a bed for the night.

Padok began throwing ingredients into the cooking pot outside. He invited Link to join him and Link accepted, except there was something he wanted to do first. Rounding the corner to the backside of the large central building, he pulled out his Sheikah slate. As he did so, a small bunch of wild daylilies fell out of his pocket. He bent over and picked them up without hesitation. Link had found them as he was travelling south and, knowing that Mipha’s favorite flower was the daylily, he had picked them in hopes that he could bring them back to her to bridge the gap between them so that they could begin healing. He put the flowers back in his pocket gently and opened up his Sheikah slate. After navigating to his contacts, his thumb hovered over the name of the person he wanted to speak with. He inhaled deeply to calm himself and pressed CALL.

The ringer played several times until, finally, he heard a voice on the other end.

“Hello?”

He exhaled. “Mipha, I–”

“I’m not available to take your call, but if you leave a message, I’ll get right back to you! Thanks!” It was her voice, but it wasn’t her. The answering machine made a small _beep_ , ready to receive a message.

Link felt his words get caught in his throat. He knew he had a limited amount of time before the machine would stop recording, so he forced his words through the hesitation. They came out hoarse, cracking in certain places as if Link was undergoing a second puberty.

“Hey, Mipha. C-Could you pick up the phone?” He asked the void. “I want to fix this. Us _._ Just…Just… _please_ , pick up.”

He waited, but there was no answer. Sighing to himself, he continued. As he spoke, the words grew clearer and clearer, but Link could hear his voice was still trembling.

“I’m lost at a stable here in the south. I don’t really know where I’m going, but I think…I think I’m figuring it out. Uh, I’m going stay here tonight. I have my slate on me, so if you get this message, please…call…me.”

He paused.

“I love you, Mipha.”

He ended the call.

Somewhere in Zora’s Domain, a certain Zora princess felt her Sheikah slate vibrate.

The notification banner, reading _Missed Call: Link_ , flashed across the screen. She rolled her eyes and set the slate aside on her desk. It vibrated again, conveying that it had received Link’s voice message, but Mipha remained focused her work, sparing her husband no thought.

Muzu, acting as Mipha’s legal representative in the Hyrulean Court, came in later to inform the princess that her proposal for divorce had been accepted, and that when Link returned, the proceedings could begin.

Mipha sighed, relieved that soon, everything would be different.

 _One day_. She thought to herself.

_One day this will all be over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter down! For those of you who are worried this is gonna be nothing but mope and sad shit, you should save your opinions until you've read the whole series. That's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Ch 2 out soon.
> 
> Love  
> -hope


	2. Carolina Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link ponders the point of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda doesn’t belong to me.

Link stopped at the edge of a cliffside. When he had woken up this morning, he had heard shorebirds calling above him, as if they were trying to rouse him from sleep. He had pushed himself away from the tree he’d been resting under and stumbled as he tried to compose himself. He’d seen the birds flying above him and mused that he had to be close to the sea. Without thinking, his feet had carried him eastward, through tall grass and various flora, until he had reached the very cliff he was peering out from now. Below him, there another outcropping and then, the ocean. Although it looked rather calm, waves crashed against the rocks fiercely and the white-green seafoam, sparkling brilliantly like millions of little diamonds and emeralds, scattered about before returning to the water.

Sighing to himself, he gazed at the outcropping. He wanted a better view and decided to make his way down. He quickly realized that he was not as fit as he once was and felt his muscles clenching as he gripped the face of the cliff. His descent was slow, but eventually, he reached his destination and fell backward onto the soft grass, his hands and feet burning from the exercise. Ignoring the stitch in his side and his weakened muscles, Link pulled himself to his feet and walked to the end of the ledge. He peered out over the deep green water, which stretched on for miles, until it finally kissed the horizon. Beneath him, various jagged rocks pierced the ocean’s surface, stretching toward the sky, as if they were caught in prayer. Link felt he could commiserate. He _had_ been raised to pray, after all.

He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. All at once, he finally recognized where he was: a shoreline in plain view, with an island just out of reach of even the most powerful Hylian swimmer.

Cape Cales.

He put his hands in his pockets, his left brushing against something wrinkled. Hands clasped the object and pulled it out to reveal the daylilies he had picked for Mipha. They were brown now, dead and dry, and Link found himself comparing the withered flowers to their relationship. Their marriage was without any hope of revival, much like the lilies he carried with him. However, Link felt he could not give up so easily, so he knelt down and scooped a small hole in the earth. He planted the dead flowers on the edge overlooking the ocean and offered a small prayer to the goddesses, asking them to breathe life back into the flowers and hoped some of that same life would, by extension, find its way into his marriage.

As he climbed back to his feet, Link thought about where everything had changed. It was around the time he had lost his father. The man was one of Link’s last living relatives, and when he had passed away, Link became a shell of his former self. Mipha, however, was comforting and knew that, as long as they were together, they could make it through anything. She had been the one to suggest that they have a child, a proposition she felt would push Link out of his comfort zone, just enough to mitigate his sadness. Soon, Mipha learned she was pregnant and the two began preparations for their new arrival. Link was overjoyed. Things finally felt like they were going to return to normal.

But, that happiness of theirs was not to last. During her second trimester, Mipha lost the baby. All signs pointed to miscarriage. The way it was explained to them, interspecies couples experienced a higher rate of miscarriages than same-species couples; it was a common occurrence that reflected fault in neither Mipha nor Link. When all was said and done, the staff allowed the couple a few moments to grieve but they were escorted out of the hospital rather quickly. Though both were hurting, it was clear that they dealt with their pain in different ways and Link just happened to prefer solitude. He realized now how selfish he had been. Mipha had been in just as much grief as he, yet the Hylian had ignored her attempts to be with him on multiple occasions. He felt stillness was best for both of them and, although he had been considerate of his wife’s pain, he had not gone out of his way to ask her to open up to him. He wanted to blame the grief, but he knew, deep down, that there was no one to blame but himself.

Glancing at his Sheikah slate, Link viewed the last message he had sent to his wife: _I love you_.

It hadn’t been enough to save them. She hadn’t responded to him either, which could only mean that Mipha either didn’t receive his message or that his plea had fallen on deaf ears. Link prayed it was the former, though he knew that it was most likely the latter. He lifted his head to the sky, pondering everything he had lost up to the point: his life in Zora’s Domain, his child, his father, but, most of all, his wife; the person he loved beyond words. He looked down to the ocean, examining the current below him. The ocean’s powerful waves crashed into the cliffside and the tide seemed to rise with every passing crest, with no sign of reprieve. He breathed in deeply, allowing the salt air to sting his throat and his lungs. Link grimaced at the discomfort but continued breathing to steady himself.

He thought of Mipha again. Her perfect red scales, glistening like rubies in sunlight, her smile, brighter than any star, and, finally, her eyes, those luminous pools of amber that widened every time she gazed at him. With beauty that could rival even the goddesses above them, it was a wonder she had fallen for Link in the first place.

He combed through their memories, revisiting happier times, yearning to find a way back to then. As he did so, however, Link was hit with a brutal realization, one that shook him to his core:

 _Mipha was never coming back to him_.

And with that single lonesome thought, Link stepped off into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another one down. And our first cliffhanger, ooh. See what I did there? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Love all of your beautiful faces.
> 
> -hope


	3. Just Sign The Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns. Things go south again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Zelda franchise is not mine! (Though I desperately wish otherwise).
> 
> Sad stuff is my forte. I apologize.
> 
> “No hopelikefyre, you don’t just…employ characters from other Zelda games, you prick!” – Some salty reviewer

Link sat at a large wooden table. His attorney, a man of forty named Rusl, sat next to him, reading over the document in front of them. As he did so, he made small notes on a piece of parchment on his right. Seated across from them was Link’s soon-to-be-ex-wife, Mipha, and her attorney, Muzu. Mipha had chosen a rather plain outfit, not wanting to draw attention to herself, while Link wore a casual blue and white shirt that he had dug out of the bottom of the closet in their old house in Zora’s Domain. The weather was warmer than it had been, so both parties were able to dress a little cooler than they had a few months ago. Finishing his notations, Rusl cleared his throat and began to discuss them with Muzu, who was actually quite friendly in spite of his callous demeanor. Both men were firm, but willing to compromise. Link knew he should be more attentive to the situation, alas his mind continued wandering. He stirred his coffee absentmindedly, drifting back to a few weeks prior, when he nearly threw himself into the sea, hoping for the current to carry him away. He figured that, as he wasn’t good for anyone, he’d kill himself and be done with it, but something had stopped him. Something had called him away from the cliffside, back to his steed, and off into another part of Hyrule. However, as he sat in his chair, legal jargon being tossed around above him, he almost wished he had cast himself into the ocean. He regretted listening to whatever it was that brought him back.

He sighed heavily, quite obviously exhausted. Since his return, Link had not been sleeping well. He had run out of rupees and had to sell his mustang, the only creature that hadn’t betrayed him. The one constant, who had been beside him throughout his journey, was now gone. He had been meticulous in finding his beloved animal an owner, one who would care for the steed in the same way Link’s father would have. It was his father that had entrusted the horse to Link after all, just before he had passed away. The man’s final possession in this world, and it had been given to his only son to serve as a reminder of how much he loved Link. The Hylian felt he was betraying his father’s love in selling the creature, but the cash that Link acquired from the transaction was more than enough to square some debts he had accrued during his travels. One of the most poignant ones, was what he owed to Padok and his wife, a generous couple who had allowed Link to remain at their inn, despite his inability to fully pay for the nights he stayed with them. However, it became apparent at the end of the third week that Link had worn out his welcome. And so, before the fourth had had a chance to begin, Link disappeared into the middle of the night, gathering his horse and some supplies, continuing his trek along the Hyrulean South.

After the sale of his last remaining companion, he calculated what he felt he owed the couple and sent the rupees through the post, in a rugged leather sack he had haggled from a travelling Rito salesperson. He then purchased a seat on a wagon that was headed for Castle Town and upon arriving, had learned that, in his absence, Mipha had vacated their house in Zora’s Domain. A young man of around twenty was now subletting the place but had invited Link to come in and look around for anything that might be his. Link had found his old coat and the blue and white shirt he wore now at the bottom of the hallway closet. As he left the house, the young man had called Link’s attention to the stable Link had built when he and Mipha first began renting the place. Tacked to the side was Mipha’s response to the myriad messages he had sent her over the course of his travels: Divorce papers.

“That brings me to conclude that both parties should receive half of their current shared belongings.” Rusl finished.

Muzu turned to Mipha. Quietly, they discussed the proposal. Within minutes, Muzu faced Rusl once again.

“We agree. Let us begin.”

Rusl and Muzu set to work rewriting their history and evenly dispersing their shared property. The process was short and, before Link knew it, he was staring at a document, looking it over with half-lidded eyes. The words contorted; letters jumbled in front of him. He shook his head multiple times, trying to dispel the fog from his brain. It must have taken him an absurd amount of time, because Rusl leaned over and quietly questioned if Link would like the contents explained to him.

He always made things harder than they had to be.

Once he had finally finished his read-through, the document was set in front of Mipha. Without a second thought, she picked up her pen and signed her name at the bottom. The document was again passed to Link, who picked up his own pen and started on his name with a trembling hand. Halfway through, he realized he didn’t want this. He _hadn’t_ wanted this. This entire situation had been Mipha’s idea, or at least, that’s what he wanted to believe. Albeit, Link knew that the events playing out right now were all his fault; that he was the one who had worsened matter by running away.

He stole a glance at Mipha and realized she hadn’t looked at him once since she had come into the room.

_Might as well be the ocean between us, since you’re so far from me anyway._

He pulled his pen from the paper and his first name glared back at him. As he gazed at the ink, he watched the blue pools dry, cementing his commitment to the terms stated above. He looked at Mipha’s signature, admiring it. She always had the nicest handwriting; it was graceful and fluid, like water. Even now, despite the fact that her handwriting was the cause of his anguish, it was still the most beautiful handwriting he had even seen. His own handwriting had improved since his time at the inn, but it resembled child’s scrawl in comparison.

Mipha cleared her throat, causing Link to jump. 

“Well, come on.” She said to him nonchalantly. “Aren’t you going to finish?”

Link looked up at her for what he knew was going to be the last time. He stared directly into her eyes, hoping to find a sliver of comfort or reassurance.

_There was none._

He focused his attention back on the papers in front of him. He raised his head again. “Mipha, honey, I– shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that.”

He drew a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for everything I put you through.”

“Link,” Mipha started with a sigh, raising a hand to her face.

Link looked up, hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Mipha was about to call the whole matter off. Her voice hung in the air. Link listened with bated breath.

“Just sign the papers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 done. Whew. I'm gonna take a brief break from all this writing, but I'll be back soon with Ch 4.
> 
> Also, yeah, I know I'm writing Mipha as a cold-hearted (blooded?) bitch this time around. I'm sorry.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting, and/or kudo'ing me. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Love  
> -hope


	4. Wildflower Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s finally reached an equilibrium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Zelda’s not mine, nor is Mipha, or any of the game, actually. That’s Nintendo’s bid. Although I wouldn’t be opposed…
> 
> I’m really enjoying doing this. Perhaps I should do another in the future?

Link was drifting to sleep again. It was summertime; the soft evening heat encapsulated him in a cocoon of warmth. A slight breeze brushed over his cheeks as he leaned against a tree, taking in the sights around him. After his divorce had been finalized, Link had made it his mission to curse whatever it was that caused him and his wife to drift apart, knowing full-well that his inattention to Mipha’s needs had only escalated her already lonesome existence. In time, however, he had sobered from his anger, coming to the conclusion that his only escape from the pain he felt was to make himself scarce. So, after he had finished his business in Castle Town, he jumped on a wagon, his sights set on a new village and warmer weather. He tried to reach one of the larger villages, but found his pockets empty at a small place known as Ordon. There, he began work as a ranch-hand. The days spent in the hot sun had given him a rather deep tan, but he felt it was better to be tan and employed than fair-skinned and broke.

During his work, he had met Ilia, a young woman around his age, who was currently in-between houses. She worked as a gardener, tending to the pumpkins and wheat that grew around the village. He saw the woman posting flyers to various buildings, advertising an open room in her new cottage just outside of the village. Link answered almost immediately, and, after a brief introduction, Ilia had accepted his proposal. The two got on rather easily and, over the course of their friendship, he had soon forgot that he had once cursed the absentee goddesses above him, who he felt had neglected all of his prayers and pleas.

Yet, similar to many things in Link’s life, his stay at the cottage wasn’t meant to last forever. In the fall, just as the pumpkins were ready to be harvested, Link and Ilia learned that they wouldn’t be able to afford new lease, so the two went their separate ways; Ilia moved in with her new boyfriend and Link ventured back into the wilds. It was lucky that he had begun cooking again while rooming with Ilia, otherwise going back to the road would have proved so much more difficult. He found ingredients all around him as he searched for a new place to call home.

He stretched out his arms and put his hands behind his head, watching the fireflies surround the grasslands around him, like little embers that glowed in the final rays of the setting sun. He reached into his pack, pulling out a piece of honeycomb that he had taken from a Courser Bee nest earlier that day and bit into it, allowing himself a moment to savor its sweetness; the nectar of various wildflowers.

_Wildflower honey._

He took a second bite, a bit smaller and gentler than the first. Sleep began to transport him and, with his last conscious movement, he returned the honeycomb to its place in his pack. The sun set, signaling the onset of nighttime.

And as Link slept, the moon rose and showered him in its protective light. It was almost as if, in spite of all the tribulations that he had endured, someone was watching over him.

Maybe the goddesses weren’t so absentee after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all.
> 
> Love  
> -hope


	5. Runnin' Toward the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s running again, but maybe this time it’s a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda still isn’t mine, but I’m talking with Doug Bowser and hoping to trade my ultra-rare Golden Princess Peach amiibo for the rights (I’m not).
> 
> I really hope y’all like this chapter. 
> 
> Here we go again. More characters from other Zelda games.

How long had he been travelling? Weeks? Months?

Try as he might to recollect, Link found he had completely lost track of time. He recalled his divorce and the eleven months spent with Ilia; however, he could not seem to place how much time had passed between his departure from Ilia’s and the present. He only knew that he had been searching for a new home, stumbling upon various villages and towns, examining what properties were for sale.

He had eventually found a place that allowed him to stay for a considerably small fee; an inn not unlike the one he stayed at while he was running away nearly a year prior. As he lay in bed, his thoughts drifted back to his time with Ilia, where he had taken up a job as a ranch-hand to help pay his share of the rent. What he had earned in that year of work was all that was keeping Link afloat now. It was nowhere near enough for him to live on. Still, in spite of all the negatives, Link felt he was starting to believe in himself again and began to trust that his life was approaching some kind of solid ground.

Thunder roared above him, but the softness of the bed caused the Hylian to drift in and out of consciousness. He would have liked to continue his musings, but eventually, the weight of his eyelids was too great, and he succumbed to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing. He stretched, allowing the blood to flow back into his muscles. Surprisingly, the fatigue in his arms and legs was gone. He vaguely recalled that the woman at the front desk had told him a soft bed was just what a weary adventurer needed to regain their resiliency. Well, that and a good breakfast. He dressed and descended to the first floor of the inn, yawning as he did so. The clerk at the desk smiled at him as he approached.

“’ey t’ere,” She greeted in her regional accent. “’ow’d ya sleep?”

Link nodded. “’aven’t felt t’is good in years.” He replied. Having spent so much time in this area, his own accent was beginning to change.

“Good.” The clerk reached behind the desk, pulling out a small stack of envelopes. “By t’e way, I got some mail addressed to ya t’is mornin’.”

He took the mail, thanking the woman and sat in one of the chairs in the reception area, sifting through the letters. One was from Ilia, whose poverty kept her from owning a Sheikah slate, another from his attorney, no doubt concerned about the Hylian, and the last was from…

He rubbed his eyes to ensure they had seen the sender’s name correctly. He had recognized the handwriting almost immediately, but he had to check to make sure, because, if _she_ was writing him, that meant that bad things were getting worse.

Now, Link hadn’t heard from his sister in a year or so. She had stopped talking to him around the same time Mipha did, after all, she had her own life with her husband and son. The two had been close as children, but Link and his sister grew apart as they aged. It wasn’t like the two disliked each other, but life had had a way of inserting itself between them and eventually, their talks grew shorter and more sporadic…until they were nonexistent.

Despite all of that, he hadn’t stopped thinking about her, but since his divorce, he had been afraid to call her. He tore open the letter, reading over the rather long message. The beginning expressed her remorse that she didn’t write him sooner, but as he read on, he learned why. Her husband had been pretty sick the past few months. They were planning to visit Castle Town to see if there was a doctor who could better pinpoint the cause of his illness.

He stepped out to the backside of the inn, clutching the letter tightly in his fist. Regulating his breathing to calm himself, he reached for his Sheikah slate, selected her name in his contacts, and, hands trembling, pressed CALL.

“Link?” A voice asked.

Link chuckled. “What, no ‘hey, big brother?’” He immediately slipped back into his native Central Hylian dialect.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The voice on the other end continued. “I’m sorry.”

“And what do you have to apologize for?” Link asked. “We’ve both been busy.”

There was a weak laugh. “I suppose we have.” A pause. “I guess if you’re calling, that means…”

“I got your letter. I don’t know what to say except…well, I’m sorry.”

He could hear her trying not to cry and failing miserably at it. To lighten the mood, he decided to revisit some old memories.

“Hey, do you remember when we were kids? How I’d always try consoling you when you were sad?” Link began.

There was silence on the other end. Link continued.

“And you always held me together, like a seamstress. We’ve always been there for each other.”

“We h-have.” She replied with a laugh. “You’re always gonna be my…my…”

Her voice cracked. She stifled her cries. After a long silence, she tried again.

“L-Link, I…”

He could hear it through the lump in her throat, a desperate plea. He knew his sister well, but he knew the pain that came with the loss of a spouse even better. The wounds from his divorce, although it was no longer recent, were still fresh and as a result, Link could commiserate his sister better than anyone else could have hoped to. It seemed that, despite their absence from one another’s lives, they were still there for each other, locked in orbit.

_Binary stars._

And as his sister tried to force out the words, he decided that he was going to run again, but this time, he was going to run toward those who needed him most.

He was going to run toward the light.

“Aryll,” He started, interrupting her efforts. Her breath hitched and she stopped, hanging on Link’s imminent reply.

“If you need me, I’m coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading my stuff.
> 
> Check out my girl antiherofangirl if you like light-hearted fluffy stuff
> 
> Til next chapter
> 
> Love  
> -hope


	6. Winter Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns what it means to be there for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda doesn’t belong to me.

With a silent prayer to the goddesses, the service was over and people began to file out into the hallway. Aryll had mentioned to Link when he returned home that she had a meeting with the priest concerning her husband’s funeral service, so Link accompanied her to provide support if she needed it. However, as he was sitting in the pew at the cathedral, he reflected on his past actions. He had cursed the goddesses so often when he was travelling, accusing them of being either absentee or malevolent toward him; he felt he owed them an apology. People continued to file out around him, but Link remained in his seat, hands clasped tightly. He muttered a few words, offering his apologies to the goddesses, hoping they would be received. Finished with his rambling, he opened his eyes to the now empty sanctuary. His eyes scanned the large room until they settled on the rather large organ at the front, which was currently unoccupied. Suddenly, he rose from his seat and started toward it.

As he sat at the organ, Link stretched his fingers over the keys and began a short, quiet hymn. He envisioned the person who had taught him the notes, a curious man with an infatuation for collecting masks and spreading happiness. He recalled that the man had named it a song for healing, and, though he was doubtful at best, he imagined that maybe the notes would help heal the broken souls of his sister and his nephew.

 _Colin._ The boy looked so much like his mother, and yet, he had received his late father’s shy and careful personality. Although Link had only met the man at the wedding, he knew from what Aryll had told him that Colin’s father was a noble, quiet man from the Gerudo Highlands. He was tanned, red-haired, and often wore a fierce expression, but he made his living as a merchant, selling hydromelons, voltfruit, and other goods that were native only to the desert in which he was raised. He was a simple man, with a simple house, a simple family, and a simple lot in life. Of course, he had been the centre of attention most of his life, being the only Gerudo man in the Highlands, so it was understandable why he had left his home.

Lost in the melody, the Hylian closed his eyes. He played a few more verses before stopping.

Eyelids opened slowly; his eyes slightly veiled with a thin layer of water that threatened to run down his face. He wiped them quickly and started looking about the room, burying himself in his thoughts. He contemplated the situation his sister and nephew were in. It struck him how similar everything was. Link, Aryll, and their father had all lost their spouses one way or another, and now, after Link and Aryll had lost their father, Colin had lost his. The symmetry was almost too perfect.

Speaking of, he should be around here somewhere.

As if on cue, his nephew stood from the aisle he had been lying low in and, as he began to leave, Link beckoned him.

“Colin.”

The boy turned around and gave his uncle an inquisitive look.

Link motioned to the seat beside him. “Why don’t you sit with me a bit?”

Colin climbed the steps and took his seat on the bench beside Link. “Guess your mom’s been pretty busy, huh?” Link said.

Colin shrugged. “Kinda.”

“Hey, I’m sorry about your dad.” Link started. “But…I know he’d be so proud of how brave you’ve been.”

Colin half-smiled, but Link could tell that Colin didn’t quite believe him.

“That song…I…I liked it.” The boy said finally, changing the subject.

Link smiled. “Well, I could teach it to you if you’d like.” Sensing Colin’s hesitation, Link added. “Come on, it’s easy, I promise.”

“Okay,” Link instructed, taking his nephew’s hands. “Put your left hand here. Yeah, exactly like that. Then, let’s line up your right and it goes like this…”

Within minutes, Colin was playing the very same hymn Link had been playing quietly to himself.

“I’m gonna stick around a bit.” Link leaned back, listening to Colin play. “You know, if you want someone to talk to.”

And for the first time that year, Colin felt himself smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.
> 
> Love  
> -hope


	7. Routine Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s putting the pieces back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Legend of Zelda. Just these fics. 
> 
> A/N: Last one. It’s long, in two parts, and filled with angst. Enjoy.

_“All of us here, under the same roof again.”_

Link was slouching in his father’s favourite chair, weaving the fraying threads around his fingers absentmindedly. The afternoon sun peeked in through the thin lace curtains, filling the room with light. His sister was currently in his old room, sleeping again. She had been under a lot of pressure since her husband died. Tending to Colin’s needs on top of her own had sent the poor woman into a downward spiral, causing her to pick some of her old bad habits up again. So, Link, trying to make good on his promise to be there for his family, did his best to help more at home. Gazing at the clock above the mantle, he rose and started toward his bedroom to check on Aryll.

He opened the door gently and poked his head into the room. Aryll was on her left side, facing away from the door. He entered the room silently, shuffling across the floor. Sunlight pierced through various cracks in the blinds, splashing its glow over the walls and the floor. A single strand of light cascaded over the nightstand, where a square object lay. Its steel surface caught Link’s eye and he knew at once who the lighter belonged to. Their father had been a tobacconist in his youth and thus, developed a certain fondness for the rich taste and scent that accompanied the plant. As a result, he had acquired quite an extensive collection of various species of tobacco leaf from all over Hyrule. However, once Aryll had come along, the man disposed of his collection, save for his lighter, which he intended to pass down to his children as an heirloom. The corners of Link’s mouth turned upward as he thought of the man’s reaction if he knew that not only had his children kept the item, but it was being put to use.

He focused back on Aryll and watched as her chest rose and fell in sync with her breathing. Satisfied that she would be okay for a while, Link left the room and shut the door gingerly behind him.

As he returned to the living room, the front door opened. An older woman stood in the doorway; a bag slung across her shoulder. She lowered her sunglasses and looked Link up and down.

Link smiled. “Well, this is a surprise. What’re you doing so far from your cabana, Grandma?”

The old woman flashed him a toothy grin. “As if I would allow you and Aryll to care for my great-grandchild on your own. Especially since you both know how much I love that boy.”

“Let me help you with your bag.” Link moved to take the bag slung over her shoulder.

“Nonsense, you’ll need your strength to clean those gutters.” She said, smacking his hand away. “Your father would have a conniption if he knew how dirty they’ve become.”

“Speaking of, you’ll be sleeping in Dad’s room.” Link led the way quietly, taking care not to disturb his sleeping sister.

“I imagine Aryll is asleep, poor girl.” The woman whispered. “Well, nothing will get this family up and moving like some of Grandma’s homemade soup!”

Link chuckled. “I think we all could use some of that.”

“Well, I’ll just set to work gathering the ingredients from outside.” His grandmother exclaimed. “That is, unless our mischievous horse has uprooted the garden again!” She paused. “And while we’re on the subject, where is that beautiful beast? The stable wasn’t occupied when I came in.”

Link looked down at the ground.

“I…fell on hard times.” He explained solemnly.

“Ah.” She replied softly. “What a pity. Well, knowing you, I’m sure you found a loving home.”

Link nodded.

After his grandmother had settled in, Link went about tidying up the house. He dusted, unclogged the drain in the kitchen, swept the floors, and was just finishing raking the leaves that had fallen when he heard the clock chime inside the house. Wiping his brow, he made his way inside to make himself presentable enough to pick up Colin from school.

On their way home, Link mentioned that they had a visitor, which led to Colin spouting names of various people, some of whom Link did not know. It wasn’t until Colin opened the door to their home that he learned who had come all the way from her little island cabana to visit

“Great-Grandma!” He said excitedly, running into her arms.

The woman laughed, wrapping Colin in a bear hug. “Ho-ho! I see you’ve been getting along just fine, Colin! And how are your grades? Top marks?” She ruffled his hair.

“Today was Colin’s first day, wasn’t it, buddy?” Link said.

“Is that so?” Link’s grandmother asked. She turned back to Colin. “So, how do you like your new school?”

“It’s okay.” Colin answered, picking up his bookbag. “I’m not the only new kid. There’s a girl too.”

“A girl, you say! Does she have a name?” The woman prodded.

“Beth.”

“Well, well! She sounds like a perfect match for you, Colin! So, when do we meet her? I hope it’s before I–”

“Maybe,” Link interjected. “It’d be a good idea to get started on your homework, huh Colin?”

Colin nodded and headed toward the dining room table.

Link glanced at the clock. There was still some time left before dinner.

“I’m going to do a few more chores.” He said, turning to his grandmother. “I’ve stocked up on ingredients, so you can start cooking whenever you feel like it.”

“Okay dear.” His grandmother replied, sitting in one of the living room chairs. “Don’t overexert yourself.”

With that, Link made his way to the stable in their backyard.

The moon was beginning to rise when Link realized he had thoroughly lost track of time. At one point, he had run inside for some water, only to be forced to wash up and eat at his grandmother’s insistence. He promised her to only be out in the stable a little while longer, a promise which he had surely broke, but Link was so dedicated to the task at hand, he was sure his grandmother would understand. With a hint of guilt in his conscience, he craned his neck to look at the house. From his position on the floor, he saw the lights were off, signaling that it was nearly time for him to turn in so he could make sure Colin got off to school all right tomorrow.

Grabbing a nearby wrench, the Hylian continued working. Currently, he was set on trying to mend his father’s carriage. He figured that, eventually, he would find himself able to afford a horse and wanted to be ready when the time came. Finally, after much tugging and trying, He felt the rusted bolt finally give way and began removing the broken wheel. The axle had also rusted, but, upon inspection, He deduced that it was fairly recent and only surface-level. A thorough polishing would remove it.

Rolling himself from underneath the carriage, Link found himself staring up into the night sky. The stable’s roof would need repairing too at some point, but for now, it offered a great view of the stars overhead. Caught again in his memories, he didn’t notice when Colin came and sat beside him.

“What are you looking at, Uncle Link?” The boy asked.

“Colin?” Link said, surprised. “What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Colin replied honestly. “I saw your light through the window, so I came out here.”

“I’m about to head in myself.” Link stated.

“What are you doing out here?” Colin pretended not to hear. “Fixing something?”

“Er, yeah.” The older man responded. “Look Colin, it’s late and we need to–”

“The wagon? Are we getting a horse soon?”

 _I guess there’s no helping it._ Link thought, putting a palm to his face.

“Come on.” He motioned for Colin to follow him.

He led his nephew to a table on the other side of the stable, where a large lantern burned overhead. On the table was a sheet of blue paper with sketches of a carriage drawn on it.

“What are these?” Colin asked.

“Blueprints of the carriage over there.” Link answered, pointing to the carriage behind them with his thumb. “My Dad drew them.”

“Did Grandpa build the carriage himself?”

Link nodded. “With his own two hands. But we’ve had to mend it over the course of its life. Which is what I’m doing now.”

“It looks like you’re _building_ it.” Colin quipped slyly.

“Ha, ha.” Link rolled his eyes. “Your mom would say the same thing.”

Colin looked up at the Hylian. “So…will it fall apart again?”

Link scratched his head. “Well, no, it won’t just fall apart. It’ll need some work eventually, like greasing the wheels, polishing the axles and tongue, patching the canvas, and so on, y’know.” He glanced outside and set to work folding up the blueprints. “Anyway, it’s late. We should both get some shut eye.”

“I’ll go in ahead.” Colin said. “Good night Uncle Link.”

“Good night Colin.” Link replied with a half-smile.

As he extinguished the lantern, Link looked around the stable. He recalled the freezing nights he’d stay out here with his father, shaking in the cold until neither of them could stand it. One night in particular jumped out at him. It was right after his father had completed the blueprints he had just put away. His father had finally secured long-term work which meant that he, Link, and Aryll had a steady flow of income. With some of the money he had saved, their father had decided to build his own carriage rather than purchase secondhand. The man had been ecstatic as the three walked through town, from merchant to merchant, purchasing parts, supplies, and a small treat for Aryll and Link. That night, their father had called both of them out to the stable and began to instruct them how to build the carriage he had spent months drawing out, and even longer planning for. He had showed them where various pieces went, how to properly grease the axles, where to polish, and how to stitch. The night Link found himself remembering most vividly was when they had finished building it. The carriage, shiny and new, had practically glowed in the moonlight. Their father slid out from under the carriage and, having tightened the last bolt, sat up and dusted off his clothes.

“Well,” The man said, proudly surveying his work. “I think that’s a good a place to stop as any, eh Link?”

Link nodded vigorously in agreement.

His father laughed. “We should probably get to bed.” He glanced at the table behind him where his daughter had fallen asleep. “I think Aryll’s got the right idea.”

Picking up his youngest child, the man extended his hand toward Link. The boy took it without hesitation and, wordlessly, the family walked toward the house.

And as he stood there, lost in his head yet again, Link noticed something. For all the trials and tribulations that he endured this year, he hadn’t changed, but for the first time, he realized that that wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, looking at himself from this new perspective allowed the Hylian to see that he had kept his promise to his father and, rather than allow the challenges of the past year weigh him down, he had used those days as reason to make himself better. In doing so, he had cemented one fact: he was strong, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally too. If he was really the scum of the planet, he wouldn’t be here. He wouldn’t have returned at all. He would have found an excuse, a reason not to come, and would have continued to trek the open fields of Hyrule. Instead, he found a way to the place where he was needed most. He had found his way back.

_He had come home._

He went outside the stable and leaned against the doorframe, taking in the serenity of the cool night air. And as he stood there, covered in axle grease and sweat, he felt an odd warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time. His eyes fluttered closed and his muscles relaxed, every piece of him giving way to the warmth that had suddenly enveloped him. A small smile formed on his lips as he opened his eyes and stared into the sky.

_Hey Dad, I’m home._

* * *

The next morning, Link’s grandmother was the first to wake. Quietly, she tiptoed around the kitchen, preparing tea and breakfast for her family. She knew that Link had been out late working on the carriage and was certain that a bowl of her special soup was just what the family needed to put some spring back in their step. It was the least she could do for them. After all, she had felt so guilty for remaining at her cabana as long as she did. She believed she had done them so wrongly, her family, and she, like her grandson, was determined to right her errors and make up for her lapses.

Link was the third to rise, after Colin. The boy was maturing so quickly, it amazed both Link and Aryll. He was undertaking various bits of housework, usually tasks Link had delegated to him, yet he expressed an earnest interest in doing more than just setting the table and washing plates. It warmed Link’s heart to see him want to help, but he had to remind his nephew from time-to-time that the house-chores were secondary to his schooling.

As mature as he was, Colin was still a boy. He had announced yesterday morning that he had outgrown the need to be walked to school every day, despite his mother’s protests. Eventually, Aryll had conceded to her son’s wishes and watched teary-eyed from the kitchen as Colin waved goodbye from the sidewalk and began his proud trek towards school by himself.

This morning was no different. Colin had woken up, ate, dressed, and departed for school without worry. Link had entered the kitchen just in time to catch his nephew as he was leaving. After a brief conversation with his grandmother, the old woman shared her intentions to go to the market for the day. As she left, Link went about making coffee for himself and Aryll. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door.

“Aryll, it’s time to get up.” He said simply.

There was no response.

He opened the door slightly, knocking a little louder.

“Aryll? Are you all right?”

“Go away.” Came a voice from under the covers.

Link sighed, smirking.

“Are you just gonna laze about all day?” He asked, a hint of his father in his voice.

Aryll shifted around and pulled the covers tighter around her. “Who cares if I do?”

“I do.” Link said matter-of-factly. “Grandma too. Not to mention your son.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor.

“We’re worried about you.”

“I don’t _need_ you to worry,” Aryll replied curtly. “I _need_ some damn peace and quiet.”

She sat up from the bed and raised the blinds forcefully. Throwing open the window, she snatched up a bright yellow box and her father’s lighter from the nightstand. Link watched as his younger sister lit the end of her cigarette and breathed out into the open air, just as she had done as an adolescent. It was rather routine now, admittedly, but Link, having been through trials of his own, reserved judgement. However, he wasted no time in waving a hand under his nose to waft away the intruding scent.

“If it bothers you so much, why don’t you piss off?” Aryll huffed, turning toward him.

Link brushed off the insult, staring into her eyes.

She huffed again “Fine.” Taking another drag, she turned away from him.

“I’m not putting it out, though.” She said over her shoulder.

“I don’t remember asking you to.”

The siblings sat in silence for a time. As Aryll finished her light, she picked up another.

“Still here?” She asked.

“Mmhmm.” Link replied.

“You shouldn’t be.”

“I am.”

She shook her head.

More time passed, as did Aryll’s supply of cigarettes. When she reached the final one, she sighed and closed the box, making a mental note to go purchase more later.

She stole a glance at Link, who had moved onto the bed. He was now sitting with his legs crossed, his nose in a book from the shelf in the corner of the room.

“I can take care of myself.” She quipped. “I don’t need you watching over me like a hungry seagull.”

“Of course, you don’t, you’re an adult.” Link yawned. “I’m just enjoying this book.”

He flashed the cover at her and went back to reading.

She felt her blood boiling. He was being so nonchalant about all her attempts to make him leave and it aggravated her. In spite of everything, Link seemed to be okay with the way things were and Aryll could not handle that. Link had basically taken care of every responsibility in the house while she grew more and more detached and emotionally destitute. She was useless with tools, so Link fixed everything that broke, she couldn’t cook or clean very well, so Link ensured food was available and that the house remained tidy, she was always in bed, so Link had picked up the slack. Worst of all, she couldn’t tend to her son, so Link brought him home and helped him with his homework. As much as she appreciated Link, she wanted to find a way to hurt him. She wanted to see that smirk behind his eyes fade away.

Finally, she spoke. “Why don’t you go make yourself useful to Grandma? You’re not doing me any favours by sticking around.”

Link shrugged. “And laying in bed all day is?”

“Just go, Link. I don’t want you here.”

“You asked me to come back.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“That’s nice, but I’m staying.”

 _That. Was. It._ Aryll grit her teeth and clenched her fists tightly.

“Don’t you fucking get it?” She belted out. “You’re a goddess-damned nuisance! Always checking up on me, like I’m some sort of frail child! It’s obvious, so, _so_ plainly obvious…”

His ears pricked up. “What’s obvious?”

“Why Mipha left you!” Aryll growled. “You never gave her enough space, did you?! That’s why she left, isn’t it? Because you were always clinging to her, like a newborn puppy!”

Link looked at her. She was satisfied to see his smirk was gone, even if she had crossed a line. She knew what she had said was wrong, but she didn’t care. The vengeance was sweet.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Link cut her off.

“Say what you want about me…”

He closed his book and turned to her, his eyes a piercing shade of icy blue. “Go on, say what you want. You wanted my attention? You’ve got it. But it’d be good for you to remember one thing Aryll. _I_ had the decency to burden only myself. Look at you.” He gestured toward her. “You begged for me to come back, to help you and Colin through your shit. And have I complained? Not once. Did you ever stop to think I might’ve been _happy_ travelling? That maybe I _enjoyed_ being a ghost? Of course not, because _you_ can’t be damned to think about _anyone_ outside of yourself. And you call _me_ a nuisance?”

The question reverberated throughout the room, every nook and cranny assaulted by the truth behind Link’s words. They cut through Aryll like knives, slicing her to ribbons, and exposing her for what she truly was: a scared little girl who had lost the people she was supposed to be able to depend on. One way or another, she always had to find a way to make things worse for herself.

_Just like him._

She looked over at Link, who had returned to his place on the bed, but had turned away from her. She smiled sadly.

_Is this what it feels like to have your wings clipped?_

She couldn’t place why her mind had decided to focus on the seagulls she loved in her youth, but she chose not to argue and let the images guide her. She saw it all, memories playing out in front of her as if she was living them all over again. She watched her tiny hands as she hoisted herself up the ladder that led to Link’s hideout on the island their grandmother called home. Rung by rung, she pushed herself to climb, gales gusting around her with increasing force. Finally, she had made it to the top and looked to see that Link was not there.

It had happened a few months after he turned fifteen. He and a friend had decided to go to Castle Town for a while, leaving Aryll to visit their grandmother by herself. She hadn’t been terribly lonely, but she did miss Link. He was her big brother after all. She had worked herself into a routine: every morning she would check Link’s hideout, every afternoon, she would check Link’s hideout, every evening, just before her grandmother called her inside, she would rush out the door and scurry to Link’s hideout, hoping that, at some point, Link would be there, smiling like he always was.

Snapping back to the present, she stole another glance at Link who had apparently dealt with the disquiet in his mind and had picked up his book yet again. As she watched him for longer than she intended, her inner voice spoke to her again:

_Is this the way you’re supposed to treat big brothers?_

And in that moment, all her fury washed away. Her mental fog cleared, allowing her to think rationally again. In her clarity, she realized she really had been a blight on her family.

Standing up, she crossed the room to the door and opened it. She cleared her throat, demanding Link’s attention. She succeeded, because her brother looked up at her. She noticed his eyes had reverted to their normal bright blue.

“I need to get dressed.” She said simply.

Link acknowledged her, set down his book, and stood up himself. As he passed by her, he patted her shoulder lightly.

“Take a shower too, please.”

He heard the door shut carefully behind him.

It wasn’t the best foot to start on, but it was a start, nonetheless.

He looked up at the photos of his father that covered the walls.

“Would you be proud of me?” He wondered aloud.

_Probably. I’m finally doing right by my family._

And Link, being proud not of who he was, but of who he was becoming, hummed a little tune to himself; something just off the cuff. He didn’t know why he felt like humming, but he did so without care or concern. He was finally feeling like he was back on level-footing, his equilibrium finally reached. He felt successful, in spite of all the trouble he had caused for his family.

And as he grabbed the keys to the front door, he stole a glance at his favourite picture of him and his father. He swore that, just for a second, he saw his old man’s eyes gleam with happiness. He tried to convince himself it was a trick of the light, but he knew better. He smiled wide.

_I’ll keep them safe, Dad._

**END PART ONE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be back soon with Ch 8!
> 
> Til then.
> 
> Love  
> -hope


	8. Routine Maintenance Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ache becomes composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own the Legend of Zelda.  
> A/N: Part Two. With 20% less angst.

Link was unsure how it was autumn already.

Last he had checked, it was summer, and each member of the family was going about their business. Colin was regularly going out with some of his friends from school, Link was often in the garden tending to his father’s tomatoes among other vegetables he had planted since moving back home, and Aryll, who had finally resolved to leave her room and contribute to the household, was doing chores and learning how to cook. She wasn’t a culinary genius by any means, but she was skilled enough to satisfy her son and her brother, although Link still did most of the cooking himself. He didn’t want to let his proficiency fade a second time.

But here he was now, raking fallen red and gold leaves from their front yard. Pausing, he surveyed the area around him. His father had bought quite a nice little house for them to live in all those years ago. It wasn’t far from the market or the school, the neighbors were nice enough, and there was plenty of space to run around and enjoy being alive.

_But Time marches forward. Never back._ Link had heard that phrase many times when his father passed away. Most people were kind enough to help him focus on happier times, on the memories he had shared with his family and he was grateful for that. Had his family and friends not been there for him, he surely would have collapsed and done something rash, like run away from everyone…

_Oh wait, that’s exactly what I did. Turns out people can make bad choices. Who knew?_

He was different now, but the ghosts of his past still drug him down every now and again. The things he had done to the people he loved were ripe in his mind and he felt as if there was no escaping from the chokehold of his guilty conscience. It was like the Devil himself was standing on their front porch, armed with a rifle and Link in his sights.

_Ready. Aim. Fire._

_Bang._

Life had a way of playing out like a bad nightmare, but there was good in him and Link tried to remember that. The good in him had brought him home, back to his family when they needed him the most. The good is what caused him to mend his father’s carriage, the man’s pride and joy. The good is why he hadn’t cast himself into the ocean when he was standing on Cape Cales or offed himself when Mipha had asked him to sign the divorce papers. The good was what kept him here, alive and breathing.

The good was what he had in front of him, right now.

He smirked.

_Maybe the best years are still ahead of me, huh?_

* * *

Link entered the house. Having completed the last of his chores for the day, he decided now would be a good time to start preparing for dinner. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. As the water ran over him, his throat began to tingle. He dried his hands, pulled out one of his father’s old glasses, and filled the cup with cool water from their fridge. The water had a slightly minty flavour mixed with lemon tang, a concoction Link had learned from a potions master he had met during his journey through southern Hyrule. He filled his glass a second time before finally quenching his thirst. As he set the cup down, Aryll walked into the kitchen eager to help with dinner in spite of her obvious fatigue.

“Okay Big Brother, what’s on the menu tonight?” She asked.

Link rubbed his neck. “I don’t know, haven’t decided yet.” He looked around at the ingredients on the counter. “What do you feel like?”

Aryll tapped her chin, thinking. “I’m craving something…homey.”

“Homey...” He repeated, his voice trailing off. “So, comfort food?”

She nodded.

“Okay, let’s see…” He selected a few vegetables from the ice chest and placed them in a colander in the sink. It was a few more minutes before he realized.

“There’s no meat.” He said, surveying the chest once again. “We’ll have to go buy some.”

“Let me do it, you’ve had a long day.” She volunteered.

He snorted. “I’m happy you want to help, but you’ve no idea what you’re looking for.”

She crossed her arms, slightly annoyed at Link’s statement. “Well Mister Magic Cook, if you’d be gracious enough to share your wisdom, maybe I could!”

Link looked at her for a moment and then spoke. “Fair enough. I’m looking for lobster. I don’t need a big one, just make sure its about _this_ big.” He held up his hands to indicate the size he had in mind. “Oh, and check when the batch it was caught in came to market. If it’s older than three days, look somewhere else.”

“Anything else?” She asked.

He grinned childishly. “A red one.”

She snickered. “Are lobsters any other colour?”

With that, Aryll went off to the market, leaving Link nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Aryll returned later with a small ice box, carrying inside one gleaming red lobster. Surprised for the second time that day, Link began showing his sister how to properly remove the meat from the shell. As he did, he coached her, giving various tips and pointers to make the process easier. When he finished, he turned the apron and utensils over to her and washed his hands. Aryll seasoned, minced, boiled, and stirred, following her brother’s guidance, until, at last, Link gave her the signal to stop. He grabbed their tasting spoons, dipped both into the broth, and handed the second to Aryll. Gingerly, they tasted the fruits of Aryll’s labour.

Link smacked his lips, taking in the various flavours with his eyes closed. After a brief sigh, he glanced at his sister.

“Delicious.”

With that, the two set the table and began to eat.

* * *

It was a few days later when the grief back to take hold of them again.

Things had been peaceful at their house for such a long time, Link had quite forgotten that both of them were still in pain, still reeling from their individual losses. Link hadn’t really noticed it, but both he and his sister were beginning to be much terser with one another, as if their patience was almost completely exhausted. They had been doing so well for so long; however, as Link had learned long ago, the good times would always pass and be replaced by bad times and, in time, the bad would again be replaced by the good. It was clear to him now that that was just the cycle of life.

Alas, that fact did not comfort him as he felt himself and Aryll growing more and more ready to come to blows.

Eventually, they did.

“How _dare_ you!”

Link recoiled a bit, not expecting the outburst. His statement had been a little coarser than it needed to be, but Link was sure that he was in the right. It wasn’t _his_ fault that Aryll refused to process his words logically.

“You…you…UGH!” Aryll flopped back onto their father’s chair in defeat. She couldn’t think, much less try to insult her older brother.

“I’m only trying to help you.” Link muttered. “I think it’s important for you to begin taking the steps toward healing.”

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot you’re the _prime_ example of being well-adjusted.” Aryll said sarcastically.

Link shrugged slightly. “At least I’m _trying_ to be.”

It was silent for a time, as both parties allowed the emotions from their heated exchange to die down.

Aryll sighed. “I know you’re right, but…” She put her head down.

“I wish Dad was here.” She barely managed to choke out.

Link pulled his younger sister to her feet and embraced her. He felt her tears wet the front of his shirt.

“All of us do.” He whispered gingerly.

“It’s just not fair! I mean, Dad’s gone, Link! _Gone!_ Just like that!”

He patted her on the back reassuringly, signaling that it was okay to continue.

“And not only that! But then I lost the man I was supposed to grow old with!”

Her sobs grew increasingly louder. Link rubbed her back and held her.

They stood there for a time, until Aryll’s cries had fallen to a hushed whimper. Moving to the couch, Link allowed his younger sister to rest her head on his shoulder. Soon, she had dozed off, leaving him free to go to bed himself. He moved slowly, careful not to wake her, covered her with a blanket, and kissed her forehead. Afterwards, he went about completing his nightly routine and headed for his bed.

There was going to be a lot of sadness around here in the coming days. Link could just feel it.

* * *

It took weeks for everything to return to some semblance of normal.

Aryll’s outburst had drained the sadness that had pooled in her heart, but unfortunately, that sadness was now raining down on her and, by extension, Link. They were lucky that the school year didn’t begin until winter, otherwise Colin would have to endure the sorrow along with them, only months after finally finding his happiness again. For now, the two Hylian siblings could navigate the depression they shared together and hopefully, should the goddesses be merciful, they would be able to deal with the cause before Colin returned.

They talked of their father more often nowadays. Before Aryll admitted that she was still grieving the loss of both her husband and their father, even mentioning his name was enough to send Aryll into an angry frenzy. Now, Aryll had become much calmer and more willing to explore, and sometimes, revel in, the memories she had of him. Link was always there to explore with her, with made the process less taxing on her.

“And then he’d stay up all night under that wagon!” Aryll laughed. “Guess he and you have got _something_ in common after all, huh Big Brother?”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Link said with a hint of pride. “But it wasn’t always like that, y’know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that Dad always spent a lot of time with us. Especially before…”

“Before…?” Aryll inquired.

“Forget it. It’s nothing.” Link waved his hand dismissively.

Aryll shook her head. “Not ‘nothing’, _something_. Come on, spill it.” She squeezed his hand.

“I was just thinking…” Link began. He searched for the words he wanted to say, but he came up empty. “Aryll, tell me, honestly…do you think about Mom at all?”

Aryll was taken aback. She furrowed her brow, trying to recall the last time she had seen their mother.

“Why would I?” She asked, more to herself than Link. “I doubt she thinks about us.” She focused herself back on Link. “Why’re you wasting time thinking about _her_ anyway?”

Link avoided her eyes. “I just…I feel like… maybe we should tell her, y’know…about Dad.” He shrugged.

Aryll put a hand on his shoulder. “Link, we don’t even know where she is! She disappeared in the middle of the night years ago! She…she probably doesn’t even remember us.”

Link grimaced.

“Could she really be that heartless?” He breathed.

“Doesn’t matter. She’s goddess-knows-where and probably doesn’t give a damn about us or Dad anyway.” Aryll answered. “Dad probably doesn’t want her knowing, even if we _could_ find her.”

“Oh, and how do _you_ know what Dad would’ve wanted?” Link asked accusingly.

“How do _you_?” Aryll shot back.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped short. The words were caught in his throat.

“Look,” Aryll said sharply. “I know you’ve always had a chip on your shoulder because you feel like you have to fill Dad’s role, but you can’t! _Nobody_ can, okay? You have to stop being like this, Link!”

“Being like what?” Link demanded.

“Being so…so… _flighty_!” Aryll snapped. “I have this fear that you’re gonna take off again and not come back. When I heard about you and Mipha, I was devasted, but imagine my surprise when I turned up at _your_ house to check up on you and _Mipha_ answers the door to tell me you weren’t there! You’d run off without a word to anyone! Not to Grandma, not to Mipha, but most importantly, not to _me_! I’m your goddess-damned sister and you didn’t even say you were going to leave! You said you’d be there for me, but Link, I can’t take this! I can’t live with this fear gnawing at me! _I can’t have you leave me again_!”

She wiped her eyes, holding back the urge to cry. A few sniffs escaped her, but otherwise, she stood her ground.

Link knew full well that Aryll was right. He _had_ just up and left without a word to anyone. He had been hurting, but his pain, no matter how great, did not excuse his selfishness. He had been trying to fill his father’s place ever since he stepped away from the ledge at Cape Cales, but all that had turned up for him was failure. Maybe that was because he _wasn’t_ the man his father was. He was Link and maybe it was time for Link to lean on the people who loved him.

Maybe it was time for him to pick up his toolbox and work on himself.

“Aryll,” He began, taking her hand and squeezing gently. 

Standing there, Aryll turned her head up to meet her brother’s. With the utmost sincerity, Link made an inward promise to himself, his sister, his nephew, and his father. He swore he would always be there for them, that he wouldn’t waste the chance he’d been given to make things right.

_He swore to never let them down again._

Inhaling deeply, he opened his mouth to speak his promise, his eyes never leaving Aryll’s.

“I’m gonna be someone you can count on for a change.”


	9. Goodbye, Carolina Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link visits some old haunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except these little windings of consonants and vowels.  
> A/N: Remember how I said “Routine Maintenance” was the last one? I lied.
> 
> From this chapter on, the plot deviates from the story of Aaron West, its original basis. I hope you enjoy the direction these last few chapters take. Happy New Year, everyone.

Link gradually ascended the stairs leading up to the fourth floor of the building, his mind wandering as he did so. There were so many questions, so many possible outcomes, some of them good and some of them incredibly bad. As he continued, flight after flight, he thought back to what had brought him here in the first place

Another thought, another set of stairs to climb. The man at the front desk had told him the elevator had broken down last week. As such, Link would be required to take the stairs if he were to succeed in fulfilling his purpose for being here. Without much choice, he had complied and now was making his way up. Even though he could have made it to the fourth floor rather quickly, he was taking his time, a result of his fear of finally coming face-to-face with his demons.

It had happened a few months ago, without warning; a flash of guilt from out of nowhere. He was unsure how to process it at first, mainly because he knew there was nothing for him to feel guilt over. He chalked it up to nothing and had continued on with his tasks that day. And when he pulled the covers over him that night, he had quite forgotten about the event.

The next few weeks came and went without much interruption. The guilt still coursed through him, as if it were sailing through his bloodstream, but it was much more subdued; he had hardly noticed it. One night, however, the guilt reached its peak and took those weeks’ worth of suffering out on Link in a matter of minutes. He had woken up in a cold sweat after a rather potent nightmare, gasping. He could feel throat constricting and a sudden panic washed over him as he slowly realized he could not breathe. His stomach twisted itself into knots, his hands shook violently, as if there were a quake occurring in his bones. He clutched at his neck in a desperate attempt to free himself from whatever was choking him, but it was all in vain. He could only watch as what little he could see faded in darkness.

He woke a few hours later, shaky, but able to breathe.

He finally broke over Christmas Eve and explained to Aryll that he needed to leave for a few days to calm whatever was brewing inside him. Aryll, having had her own demons to face, completely understood and offered to watch over everything to give Link the time he needed to sort himself out.

The next day, Link was up at dawn and on the highway. He had one destination in mind.

Castle Town.

* * *

He had travelled far, trekking across Hyrule like he did when his entire life was falling apart. On his journey he paid a visit to the inn that Padok and his wife owned. As he arrived, Padok called to him, welcoming him as a father would his prodigal son. The couple were gracious enough to grant him a bed for the night, free of charge. The two men set about preparing dinner while Padok’s wife tended to the horses of the other travelers who were staying there. The three spent most of their meal discussing how their lives had changed since Link’s midnight disappearance. Their conversation continued for another few hours before both finally retired for the night.

At dawn, Link was on the road again.

He tuned out most of his surroundings during his venture, relying on muscle memory and the paths he had mapped out in his head. Without meaning to, Link’s mind led him to a place where he had reached his lowest point, figuratively and literally. He descended in silence, not wanting to draw attention to himself. As he did so, he could almost feel the burning ache he had felt the last time he had done this. Eventually, his feet found ground and Link stepped away from the cliffside and turned to face the outcropping. He walked along it to the edge, just above the sea. The waves pounded against the rocks, shattering into millions of glistening droplets that resembled diamonds and sapphires with every passing crest. The scene looked no different than it had back then, save for one thing: the wild lilies growing at his feet.

With newfound determination to complete his undertaking, Link scaled the cliff. It was clear to him that his next destination would mean the beginning of the end.

* * *

He arrived in Castle Town a few days later. After passing through the large entrance to the Bazaar, Link felt it appropriate to take care of some other business here before proceeding with his task; after all, his objective would undoubtedly still be there when his errands were finished.

He had gone to Rusl’s first and found the man to be alive and well. His business as a divorce lawyer had apparently exploded in popularity after he represented Link. Word had spread that the man was a skilled negotiator and, being centered in Castle Town, people of all races began to flock to his doorstep in hopes he could do for them what he had done for Link.

Next, he decided he would pay another visit to the bar just beyond Castle Town’s marketplace, where he had spent many of his nights during his divorce. The owner was a plump woman who looked to be in her…mid-forties? He was not completely certain and knew better than to ask. She was nice enough and was willing to tolerate Link’s presence, even when he felt the world outside did not want him. Travelling there was easy enough, but Link felt a slight sadness as he came in front of where the bar was supposed to be. In its place was a large shop dedicated to the sale of various monster-related items run by a man with grey-green skin. The two had conversed for a while, during which Link learned that the man’s name was Kilton. Years ago, Kilton had been a travelling salesman, going to every conceivable place to sell his monster-related goods. However, he had finally amassed the finances required to open a brick-and-mortar shop and chose to set up his business in Castle Town. Kilton found the atmosphere of the city so enticing that he had rapidly obtained a building permit as well as the proper licensing and registration to realize his goal. However, the only lot that Kilton was able to afford was the one that had been occupied by the bar Link had been searching for. According to Kilton, Telma had shut the operation down years ago due to poor business and had relocated somewhere far from Castle Town. After exchanging goodbyes with his new acquaintance, Link had headed in the direction of his final destination. There was one more errand for him to complete: his purpose for coming here in the first place – which is where he was now. Climbing toward his final task.

He reached the top of the stairs and navigated to Room 403 with ease, however, now that he stood just opposite the door, Link found himself uneasy. His breath was laboured, not from the exercise, but from trepidation. He could feel his blood vessels constricting, unable to accommodate the rising pressure. Under his breath, he cursed his bloodstream and the devil inside it that had led him here. He knew that there was nothing for him in the room beyond, yet here he was. Hesitant. Naked. Afraid. He drew deep breaths to steady himself. This was it. _This_ is what he had crossed Hyrule for. He tried to raise his fist, but his hand hung listlessly at his side, as if the neural pathways between it and his brain had been severed. It was then that Link had a thought: he had yet to disturb the balance of things by announcing his presence. He could leave now, his dignity intact, as if he had never set foot here. He could walk away from here and return home; he could relive his days as a ghost. And it would cost him nothing to do so.

But he was different now. His lust for solitude and anonymity had died long ago, having been replaced by his growth into a man.

_Someone his father would be proud of._

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and then to both. His feet were firmly planted now, ensuring that he was not going to run away again. Raising his fist, he gently rapped his knuckles against the wood separating him from his purpose for coming here.

There was a low shuffling sound, a few footsteps, and a lock clicking out of place. The brass knob in front of him turned and the door opened, revealing the inside of the apartment, and its occupant, to him.

Blue met gold.

“Mipha.”

“Link?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just about done here. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Love  
> -hope


End file.
